The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including a toner container provided with an RFID tag.
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus for forming an image on a sheet may include an RFID tag that stores information regarding a replacement unit such as a toner container. The information stored in the RFID tag is read and updated by a reader/writer that includes an antenna, a transmission circuit, and a reception circuit. The reception circuit of the reader/writer includes a filter circuit that attenuates carrier waves of unnecessary frequencies and allows carrier waves of necessary frequencies to pass. The filter circuit has temperature dependence on the frequency of the carrier wave it filters. As a result, when the filter circuit of the reader/writer becomes high temperature, its filtering characteristics of the carrier wave may change, and a communication distance between the antenna of the reader/writer and the RFID tag may become shorter. There is known an image forming apparatus in which a fan forms a passage of air, and the RFID tag and the reader/writer are disposed in the passage of air.